The adventures of a gilmore and a danes
by supercoolpartyperson
Summary: Chris and Lorelai have divorced. It’s about two months after and Lorelai thinks that she done with dating forever, until Rory introduces online dating to her. She hates blind dates, but she thought that she’d give it a chance. Just wait to see who her dat
1. Welcome to the Internet World

The Adventures of a Gilmore and a Danes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or anything that has to do with Gilmore girls, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic and Lorelai and Luke would be already married, having kids, and the seasons would never end.**

_Summary: Chris and Lorelai have divorced. It's about two months after and Lorelai thinks that she done with dating forever, until Rory introduces online dating to her. She hates blind dates, but she thought that she'd give it a chance. Just wait to see who her date is!_

December 26, 2006

Lorelai sat on the couch eating ice cream and watching 50 First Dates. Lately she had been having a strange obsession with memory loss and tried to watch every thing about it. As she watched Adam Sandler trying to make Drew Barrymore fall in love with him every day, she wished that she had a man to try and do that for her. _What if I got in a car accident, would there be a man to help her remember and tell me that I have been living the same day over and over again?,_ she thought. Right then the phone rang.

"Hello?", she answered dully.

"_Hey mom, just checking up on ya_. What _are you doing_?", Rory said on the other end of the line.

" Just watching 50 first Dates for the millionth time, all weekend there was a marathon on TBS".

"_Mom, you really need to get out, you have been in that home for over two months. Your not Martha Stewart, your not on house arrest"._

"There is nothing to do in Stars Hollow". At that moment Rory got a brillent idea.

"Hey Mom, go this site…" Rory gave her mom the address and waited for her resonse.

"Rory nooooo…I can't internet date"

At around the same time, Luke was finishing cleaning up the diner. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would never be married. He had his chance with Lorelai and he blew it. Then a thought crossed his mind. _What_ _if I internet dated?_ _Jess left that computer upstairs and I have that line that Lorelai made me put in , and I never used. _He remembered Jess telling him about online dating and how it could really work. He signed online to the computer and found the website. Then he filled out his profile.

_Code Name:_

He had to think about it, he wasn't very creative.

_Code Name: Mr.FixIt_

It was all he could think of, and he thought it kinda suited him.

_Qualities you look for: Funny, witty, tall, fun to be around, good eating habits, likes kids (13 year old girls)_

He filled out the whole profile and it took him the rest of the night and when he went to sleep, he couldn't wait tomorrow to see if he had any response.

Lorelai's house

_Rory is crazy. Does she really think I could find a man online. But I am desperate._ She had already filled out all the information and was looking at possible dates that kinda matched her request She was named Mrs. Coffee. She scanned her eyes up and down the page and at the very end was the kind of person that she thought that maybe she would be maybe interested in._ I hope this guy isn't really ugly because he sounds like a great guy. I'll write him a response and see what happens._

Lukes's apartment

At that moment, a little envelope appeared on his screen and he decided to finally open it after his heart got down to it's normal pulse.

_Hello. Mr. FixIt, first of all love the name. I am Mrs. Coffee and I know that you wanted a girl that ate healthy, but the rest of the stuff sounded like me. I hope you response to me and apparently you are the only guy that sounds good to me. I am new at this online dating stuff, so I hope that encourages you to email me back._

_Mrs. Coffee_

**Was it good? Please tell me so I can update!! I actually have a obsession with memory loss, it's so weird!! 50 first dates was very cool and I had to put it in the story. So press that button and review!!**


	2. Mrs Coffee and Mr FixIt

Chapter 2-Mrs. Coffee and Mr. FixIt

**I am glad you guys liked my first chapter! **

Luke's Diner- Dec. 27, 2006

The diner was busy that morning, but he still had time to think about his new secret admirer. _What if she is in my diner right now?_ Luke looked around. _I don't think Mrs. Patty would be my date, at least I hope not. _Luke continued to think about Mrs. Coffee and how he would ask her out on a date tonight.

Lorelai's house

"Rory come here! I got a response from Mr. FixIt!" called Lorelai. Lorelai had been awaiting this moment all night. It was lame, but internet dating wasn't so bad.

"Oh my god, what did he say?"

_Dear Mrs. Coffee, _

_The eating habit is ok, I can live with it. I am in the food business so I see people eat like animals all the time. You seem like you aren't crazy or a murderer so I think that we would work out well together. I hope you think so to. It might be too soon, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? Saturday night? 8:00 at Docks. _

_Hope you come._

_Mr. Fix It_

"Aw, he sounds really sweet. He is your kind of man.", Rory said. She was hoping that this would work out for her mom. Lorelai had been sitting in her house watching TV ever since the divorce.

"Yeah, I think I will go". Lorelai was actually excited. She usually hated blind dates, but this guy seemed pretty cool.

Saturday Night…

"What if he is so ugly I can't even look at him?! What would I do? Run?"

"I am sure you are going to be fine. He didn't sound like he would be a murder, so that's a plus."

"Oh my child, even if he isn't a murderer, he could be butt ugly."

Lorelai had been stressing out all day. _What if he hates me? I really can't mess this one up. I have been through too many dumps._ It was time to leave. She got in her car and took a long deep breath. _I can do this. _

Docks, 8:00

_Is she coming?! I hope I don't get stood up. I need this one to work. I don't want to be alone forever._ Then he looked up and saw this very large women coming toward him_. Great, this is her. She is so not my type!! Stupid online dating._ But then the woman sat down at the table next to his. _That was a close one._

At the very same moment, Lorelai walked into Docks. She saw a man sitting all alone at a table for two. He looked like he just got done cleaning the pigs._ Great, that's him. I am so gullible. I should never listen to Rory. _Then a lady sat down with him._ That was a close one._ Then she looked around and low and behold it was Luke.

"Um…hey stranger"

"Lorelai…hi."

"What are you doing here on a Saturday night?"

" You would make fun of me…Are you here with Chris?" Luke said Chris in the most disgusted voice. He hated that man so much.

"No…we got a divorce. And I won't make fun of you I promise."

"Well…I am here for a date. A blind date."

"Oh really…" Lorelai couldn't help but see the irony in this. It just so happens that they are here at the same time and same place, on a blind date.

"Yeah, it's stupid I know"

"No no. I am here for the same reason."

"Weird."

"Yeah I know"

"Well good luck."

Lorelai began to leave to look for her date.

"Hey Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"What is your date's name? Just wondering." Lorelai asked.

"Oh…it's really funny. It kinda fits you." Luke suddenly realized that Lorelai was looking a little confused.

"Oh yeah…well what is it."

"Mrs. Coffee"


	3. And then they meet

Chapter 3- No fate? Honey, this is fate

**Thanks for the reviews. I have got one about how "Mrs. Coffee" should be "Ms. Coffee" and I realized that after the second chapter and I know it should be, but just ignore it.**

**LukeLorelaichick- It does sound like he was a child molester! Thanks for pointing that out!**

_Previously- ""What is your date's name? Just wondering." Lorelai asked._

"_Oh…it's really funny. It kinda fits you." Luke suddenly realized that Lorelai was looking a little confused._

"_Oh yeah…well what is it."_

"_Mrs. Coffee" _

Docks, Saturday Night

_I can't believe it, Luke is my date. This is fate! _Lorelai just couldn't believe that this was happening!

"Well…I am here for a date too." Replied the amazed Lorelai.

"Really, who's the lucky man?_"_ Luke felt jealous already. He should have been the one she was on the date with.

"Well, I don't know his real name, but he goes by Mr. FixIt" Lorelai smiled

_I can't believe this happening! Lorelai is my date! Out of all the people on that site, we chose each other. _Luke was bewildered.

"Ththats me."

"Yeah can you believe it! It's fate Luke!"

"Fate doesn't exist" said Luke who was still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Honey, this is fate"

Lorelai sat down at the table and they had a wonderful conversation. It felt like the first time they had gone on a date. Lorelai was so happy, more happy then she had been in months. They talked about April, Rory, and even talked about Anna.

"So how is April's mom", asked Lorelai. She was embarrassed to asked but she really wanted to know about her if they were going to start this relationship.

"She's good. Hey I am really sorry for not letting you be a part of mine and April's world." Luke truly meant those words.

"I just hurt Luke, I really felt left out."

"I was stupid and didn't realize it. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

_He's so honest. I am so glad I got this chance with him again._

They talked about their problems and fought a little about them. Finally Luke looked at the clock and it said eleven.

"Wow, it's eleven already! This has been great."

"I agree." Answered Lorelai.

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Sunday morning

_Where am I? _It took Lorelai a while to register the location and all the events of last night._ Wow, I'm with Luke, again._ Lorelai got up put on Luke's flannel shirt. It felt so right.

"Hey." Said Luke, just waking up.

"Hey, last night…"

"…was great" said Luke

"Well, I really got to home and see Rory, she has no idea I am here."

"Ok, well, tell her I said hi and I'll see you at the diner later today?"

"Of course."

Lorelai's house

Rory had just woken up and made her coffee. It was nine and figured her mom would be up by now. She went upstairs and looked in her room, but she wasn't there.

_I wonder where she is? I hope she is ok._ Just then Lorelai came in the house.

"Rory!!"

"Mom! I was worried about you! Where were you?" Rory noticed the smile on her mom's face.

"Well, it's very weird…"

**I hope you liked it!! Press that little button below here please!! **


End file.
